Wait For Me
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: He thought he only promised words. But if only he could have waited for the truth. YYxY


**Wait For Me

* * *

**

**Summery:** He thought he only promised words. But if only he could have waited for the truth. YYxY

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**BE Dragon: **This one-shot is for DragonLady222! Thanks for all the reviews girl, it meant a bunch to me!

* * *

**Yugi** sighed as he looked out his window, rain drops sliding down the clear surface, many more falling down from the heavens. 

Yugi was a young adult, no older then twenty. His hair stood up in a star shape, black at the base, red on the tips, and golden rod bangs framing his face. His skin was a milky ivory and his eyes large and amethyst, giving a child like innocents to his face.

With a gently touch, he fallowed a rain drop slid its way down to the bottom of his bedroom window. His mind wasn't on the rain though, as much as it seemed to be.

A small smile graced his face as he rummaged through memories. Happy memories of no one other then Yami.

"_We'll meet again, I promise! If not in a few months, a few years."_ _said Yami, an older, more mature looking Yugi. His eyes narrow and crimson red, golden rod bangs shooting up his hair like lightning bolts. "I promise love."_

"Promises are just words until they are for filled," Yugi muttered breathlessly. "I guess he just promised words."

Sighing again, he slid from his desk chair and out of his room. Slipping on some sneakers and a black sweatshirt, he made his way out of the Kame Game Shop and his home and walked down the street, mind on its own.

"_You're my aibou, and nothing will change that," Yami said with a smile, kissing Yugi's cheek lightly. "Let no one or any thing tell you otherwise, understood?"_

"Yeah..." he whispered, eyes concentrating on his feet.

He walked on, past the park, past the school, past Kaiba Corp. Where he was going was undetermined, why he was walking was as simple as it is being typed, he wanted to think.

"_I love you hikari," he purred softly. "I love to the end of time." Yami whispered with a soft smile, wrapping his sun kissed arms around Yugi's slim waist and hugged him. _

"Do you really?"

"_If I had to chose between the sun and you, I would prefer to go nocturnal!" Yami chuckled. _

"Or would you prefer to go blind?"

"_Love wouldn't even **begin** to describe how much I care about you, Yugi." _

"Is that because you didn't love me?"

Questions zoomed though Yugi's head along with questions as he came round and near to the Kame Game Shop. He stepped inside and back up to his room, looking at the calender, he sighed.

"I gave you three years Yami. You haven't said anything to me. Never called, wrote, e-mailed. Nothing. Is what you said true? Or just words you happened to have said?" he asked aloud. "Why New York? Why not here, in Domino? Why America? Why no Japan?" he asked, anger dripping with every word he uttered.

Tears started to fall in rhythm with the rain outside as Yugi slipped onto the floor, back against the bleach white walls.

"Do you really love me Yami? Or did you just say that to comfort me? Why did you go away without even one good bye?"

Yugi smiled weakly, tears streaming down his face in crystal clear streams.

He started down the stairs in slow strides.

* * *

Yami growled angrily as he stared down a piece of paper in front of him. His own hand writing marked circles, squares, blank lines, etc. He chewed the end of his pencil, brows furrowed in deep concentration. 

_RING_.

"If you have not finished your test, please stay behind." said the Professor who looked up from some papers he was looking at.

A few college students stood up and left, still a couple stayed behind, starting to work faster on their tests.

Yami sighed, crimson eyes closing. _By Ra, why does editing have to be so hard? _He tough to himself. _I should have finished this course easily. I mean, it is just a writing portion anyway._

Growling again, he erased an answer and checked another on off.

After a few long moments, he completed his assignment and handed it in, rushing out the door and across the large campus, and into his dorm room.

"Hey Yummy!" greeted his roommate from the couch as Yami burst into the room.

Yami frowned. "John, it is pronounced 'YA-ME', not 'yummy', 'Ya-me'," he said. "Any mail from Japan?"

"Nope."

Yami sighed and sulked into his room, shutting the door and throwing his backpack onto his desk chair. _Why haven't you been writing back Yugi?_ Yami thought. _I have been writing to you for three years and I have yet to receive one letter as a reply. Don't you love me anymore?_

Yami's frown deepened and he laid down on the bed, pulling out his razor and checking for messages. "None." he muttered. He sighed. "Yugi, I have sent you my e-mil, my adress, my phone number, my cell number, and letters, even called you a couple of times, yet I get no response. _Why_?"

_RIING!_

Yami blinked as his cell phone started to ring and vibrate in his hand. Flipping it open he spoke into it, saying: "Hello?"

"Hello, this Yami?" a young female voice asked.

"Yes, who might this be?"

"This is Anzu, Yami, I need to tell you something." Anzu's voice said softly, almost as if she were regretting even calling.

Yami blinked. "Anzu? How did you-?"

"Wait, let me explain first...,

"Yami, you know how you have been... writing to Yugi?"

"Yes."

"He... he never got those letters.."

"WHAT?"

"And...(sniff)... it is all because of me... and... and(sniff) now it is all my fault." Anzu started to cry on the other end, Yami sat up straight.

"Anzu. Tell me what is going on." Yami demanded.

"(sniff) Yami, you know how I loved you, (sniff) but you never loved me back?"

Yami waited, not responding.

"Well, I became jealous when I dropped by Yugi's house a week after you left to New York for College.. (sniff) I saw your letter and I took it before Yugi even got to read his mail.. And ever since I have been taking them... I couldn't help it! I was so jealous that you loved him and... and now-!" Anzu's voice was cut off with more sobs.

"What happened Anzu. Tell me."

"Yu-Yu-Yugi killed himself."

* * *

Yami looked down at a grave with dulled crimson eyes. 

_Yugi Muoto_

_June 4th 1991– February 25th 2011_

_Best friend, world champ, friend, loved one._

_Hikari to all, aibou to everyone. My he rest in peace knowing he was loved._

Tears stung his eyes as he read the granite head stone over and over again, slipping down to his knees, hands clutching a small box. Inside the box were pictures, letters, and small memoirs.

"Yugi... you... you shouldn't have done this... I should have been there. I should have tried harder to reach you... it is all my fault.," Yami cried. "My poor aibou... my hikari... me like and soul, never forget, I love you."

More tears were shed as days turned to weeks, weeks into months, months into years, until he could take no more...

* * *

_Yami stared with wide crimson eyes as white mist spread around him, a smile on his face. In front of him was the one person he wished to see the most._

_Yugi smiled at him as kindly as he had years before. "Ready Yami?"_

"_As ready as ever... Yugi. I want you to know. I love you and always had. I wish, I could have said that before." Yami said, voice breathless as he spoke._

_Yugi's smile grew a little more. "You don't need to tell me Yami. I know and always knew that. I just wish, I had remembered that you don't promise just words."_

_Hand in hand they walked off into the white mist_ _until neither boy was seen.

* * *

_

**BE Dragon: **I'm crying so you all know! .:sniff:. I think this is the second time I have written a fic and cried while doing it. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Dragonlady222!

Please review and no flames.


End file.
